pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Krabby
/ |dexgalar=098 |evointo=Kingler |gen=Generation I |species=River Crab Pokémon |egg1=Water 3 |body=14 |type=Water |imheight=1'04" |metheight=0.4 m |imweight=14.9 lbs. |metweight=6.5 kg |ability=Hyper Cutter Shell Armor |dw=Sheer Force |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Krabby (Japanese: クラブ Kurabu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Krabby is a River Crab Pokémon. It is red on top and mostly tan on the bottom. Its signature feature are the two long pincers it has. Behavior Krabby is an omnivore and a scavenger; it rarely hunts for itself. It can also act as a filter feeder by harmonizing bacteria in the sand, but this is rare. It is territorial, and in beaches where there is little food, fights between Krabby are common. Krabby also uses camouflage; it can form mucus sacs around itself if threatened, making it seem larger or making it harder to spot against sea sand. It is usually very small, but it makes up for this with its aggressiveness. Natural abilities Krabby can have the ability Hyper Cutter or Shell Armor. Hyper Cutter prevents Krabby's attack from decreasing. Shell Armor prevents all critical hits towards Krabby. If one of its arms break off, it can grow a new one back. They are usually found under the sand in beaches. Evolution Krabby evolves into Kingler at level 28. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Skorupi|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |number = 098 |rbspr = RB 098 front.png |yspr = Y 098 front.png |grnspr = GR 098 front.png |gldspr = G 098 front.png |slvspr = S 098 front.png |cryspr = C 098 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 098 front.png |emeraldspr = E 098 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 098 front.png |dpspr = DP 098 front.png |ptspr = DP 098 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 098 front.png |bwspr = Krabby BW.gif |b2w2spr = Krabby BW.gif |xyspr = Krabby XY.gif |xysprs = Krabby Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Krabby XY.gif |orassprs = Krabby Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Krabby first appeared at a beach in Mystery At The Lighthouse, when Ash wanted to prove that he could catch a Pokémon alone. After the capture (which involved Krabby attacking Ash's finger), it was automatically transferred to Professor Oak's Lab, because Ash already had six Pokémon with him. To Ash's great surprise, Gary Oak had also caught a Krabby, which was much larger than his. Krabby also appears on Island of the Giant Pokémon, when Jessie and James were under the sand. Krabby then pinched their legs. Trivia *Even though it is the River Crab Pokémon, its Pokédex entries say that it lives on sandy beaches, as well as it is seen in beaches. Gallery 098Krabby_OS_anime.png 098Krabby_OS_anime_2.png 098Krabby_AG_anime.png 098Krabby_Dream.png 098Krabby_Pokemon_Stadium.png 098Krabby_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 098Krabby Pokémon HOME.png Krabby-GO.png Krabby GO Shiny.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon